Revenge is Sweet
by ebony scarlet
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger started dating almost three years after the war. after receiving a note that Lucius Malfoy killed himself in Azkaban, Draco wonders if his tortures would never cease... Rated-R for future themes.
1. prologue

~Prologue~ 

The night was dark and the air was cool. Silky clouds hovered about the moon occasionally covering it entirely, making the gloomy street even drearier. Decrepit apartment buildings littered the pothole-infested street. Clotheslines from railing to railing glinted as parts that did not had articles of clothing hanged on them was reflected from a little moonlight appearing once in a while. A little park with a broken swing and scattered dry shrubs were situated on an abandoned lot. But you can tell that children seldom played there.  

   At the farthest apartment building stood a blinking lamppost. It noisily scattered a bright white light then brought forth the darkness again. For a few seconds it continued its gruesome fight for life but with one final gasp of breath, the bulb on the lamp gave in to the blackness of the night. All that's left were the sounds of the crickets and the whistle of the cold breeze. 

 Not so far from the lamppost, two shadows seemed to mysteriously appear out of nowhere and began to creep towards the dilapidated building. If you wouldn't look closely, you would not even know they were there. As if their cloaks perfectly blended with every shadow they passed. The one leading the two of them was tall, lean and graceful while the one following him was short, bulky and seemed to be struggling with walking as they silently entered the structure.

A few moments passed and the two of them came out. The leader walked out proudly showing off his hooded face and the follower surprisingly lost weight. But that would be impossible. He or she or whatever it was must have been carrying something when they first came in. And he seemed to walk normally now so it must have been something heavy.

What happened next would sober a drunkard: they disappeared with a pop. 


	2. surprise surprise

> Disclaimer: hokay.. we all know JK Rowling owns the Potteruniverse. i'm just simply _borrowing_ her characters for a while to fulfill my writer needs. hehe. thanks JK.
> 
> A/N: Thanks for reviewing Wrightergurl! i appreciate you reading my work.
>
>> Draco Malfoy sighed in defeat. He was amazed at how even at death, his father was still able to torment him. He looked sullenly at the small, green, velvet box in his hand. He clasped his fingers over the smooth surface and placed it carefully inside his desk drawer. _The proposal will just have to wait, _he thought.
>> 
>> He reached across his well-polished mahogany desk and grabbed the piece of parchment a slightly malnourished owl dropped in this morning that brought the news: his father, Lucius Malfoy, was found dead inside his cell in Azkaban. He read the cold letter again and again just to make sure that he was not dreaming. One big part of him was glad that his father was dead. At last, the wizarding world is rid of the last of the leaders of the deatheaters. He could finally be at ease. A smaller part of him wished that he was still here. No matter how harsh and cold he was to him, he was still his father. And he respected Lucius greatly. The bloody bastard may have tortured him when he was young. But Draco knew that it was for his own good. His father just wanted him to be the best. And wasn't he the best Potions Master Hogwarts ever had? Well… next to Severus Snape of course.
>> 
>> For the rest of his teen years, Snape was more of a father to him than Lucius would ever be. He was his Potions mentor and confidant. He would always know when there was a problem even though Draco tried so hard to keep his face straight. He was one of the two people whom he had shown his vulnerable self to. One of the only two people he trusted. Draco blinked and turned his thoughts away from his deceased educator. He looked outside his oval window thinking in only a few weeks, he would have to go back to his old school for the new school year to begin again.
>> 
>> Teaching at Hogwarts was more like a hobby than a job anyway. He never had to work a single finger for at least three lifetimes. Last year, if Dumbledore had not send him repeating messages about how urgent he needed a Potions expert he would not have taken the job… well… plus a little persuasion from Hermione. When he was eighteen, he had garnered the award for the youngest, richest bachelor in Witch Weekly's. But he had broken many hearts when the blonde was seen with bushy haired Hermione Granger in an expensive French restaurant one night almost three years ago.
>> 
>> I mean, who could imagine Draco Malfoy, slytherin prat, would date–or even have a civil conversation–with Hermione Granger, the gryffindor muggle-born? It was just absurd. Unthinkable. Ridiculous. There were lots of rumors and speculations that were running about. Some thought that it was just some fling that wouldn't last more than two days or so; like some girls he dated in the past. Others said it was to spite his vengeful father. Even more believed that his cogs just went haywire. His or her interviews are always dodgy and misleading and no one could really confirm. But after two and a half years, their relationship has still yet to show some signs of slowing down.
>> 
>> He took and signed the sheets of paper their family lawyer, Mister Lansworth, brought in this morning a few minutes after Draco received the letter. It was all in accordance to the rest of Lucius' properties and burial ceremony so he just dipped his expensive quill on an inkpot and signed his name agreeing to everything written on it.
>> 
>> With that, he breathed a deep sigh that brought finality to everything he was feeling that day. Emotions and him didn't mix well. Especially when he had to meet someone that could deduce his every move. Yes, Hermione Granger is a hound for physical movements. Being a trained Auror that she was, she could tell there's something wrong with just a flick of his eyelash. He figured he'd tell her about Lucius' death after a glass of white wine. His emotions would just have to be at bay for an hour or two.
>> 
>> After settling all the papers down, he stood up. He glanced at the mirror on the other side of the room and smirked. _The beast still has it, _he thought. Then he grabbed his perfectly situated wand from its case and apparated.
>> 
>> oo000oo
>> 
>> _Where in the hell could she be? _He fumed. He rummaged in his coat pocket for his timepiece for the twelfth time. _7:38 _says the golden hands on the round marble plate. _She should have been here thirty-eight minutes ago! _He drummed his well-manicured fingers on the table again, glaring at the half-empty wine glass.
>> 
>> He knew completely well that she finishes her work at six-thirty. _Unless… unless she had another one of her stupid house elf meetings. _He remembered her telling him about setting a meeting for her S.C.R.E.W. or whatever the name of her club was. Even after she graduated at Hogwarts, she still pursues her dream of freeing the elves from the clutch of slavery. _"You're fighting a losing battle," _he'd always say, yet she would always retort, _"That's what you said when we're fighting against Voldemort!" _then he could not help it but shake his head and back down. Besides, seeing the stubborn look on her face made it all worthwhile. She always looked very pretty when she's angry.
>> 
>> But he couldn't remember her telling him that it was today! He distinctly remembered his voice telling her to meet in _La Chaise Rouge _at seven o'clock. He instinctively checked his watch again. _7:40. That's it. _He drained his wine glass and stood up. He decided to go to her apartment (she refused to live with him and resided in a four-story apartment in the shabbiest part of town. _"I don't want to depend on anyone other than myself, thank you very much!"_) and drag her out of her assembly no matter how important it was. He was important too, she should know.
>> 
>> After denying a primp-dressed waitress the glory of his attention, he went out of the restaurant and apparated to Grigg's Den. And after getting himself lost in a labyrinth of stairs, he finally got to her room. He took the spare key from his pocket and without knocking, barged himself in Hermione Granger's room.
>> 
>> Everything seemed to be in order–as always. Yet the room was quiet. _Too quiet. _He saw her half open bag in a corner and knew she was home.
>> 
>> "Okay Granger," he bellowed, "I deserve an explanation for your inappropriate behavior tonight… I think compensation is in order."
>> 
>> He walked across room filled with second hand furniture towards her bedroom. It was half open. His lips twitched into a smirk. He reached for the knob and slowly eased the door open.
>> 
>> He was met with the sight of a naked Hermione partly covered in sheets and drenched with blood.
>> 
>> oo000oo
>> 
>> A/N: hm… I don't know about this chapter… too wordy in my opinion. But I have no choice. I have to do it… hehe. R&R people! Comments and criticisms are greatly accepted. see ya next chapter!


	3. pop goes the weasel

Chapter 3: pop goes the weasel.

o000o

Hermione woke up to the sound of a door being closed. She hurriedly opened her eyes only to wince them back in because of the harsh bright lights around her. When the pain from the lights ceased, she started to hear voices. Two very familiar bickering voices that could only belong to the two of her most favorite Weasleys.

Learning from her mistake, she gingerly opened one eye before opening the other one. To her unfocused sight, she could see the backside of one redheaded blur hit the other, much taller one, on the head. She had to blink a couple more times (rather painfully) to make the images clear.

_Ron… Ginny… why are you here?_ She wanted to ask but all that came out was a couple of gibberish words and a grunt.

That took their attention from their squabble towards their now conscious friend.

Ginny, the youngest and the only female Weasley sibling immediately jumped to her side.

"Hermione! You're awake!" she surmised, "Ron you bloody oaf! What are you doing looking like a bloody goldfish? Get the healer quick!" she barked to her brother who instantly dashed out of the room without a word.

Hermione had so many questions in her head it started to hurt. _Where am I? Why isn't she in her apartment? Why is Ron here when he's supposed to be in his quidditch practices for the Wasps? And where's Draco??? _

But apparently her tongue and lips weren't cooperating with her brain as she had experienced a few minutes ago. Hell, she can't even open her eyes properly.

She turned to her side and started to get up. _I need answers. And I will get them even if – _a sudden pain shot through Hermione's entire body and she could only let out a gurgled noise to let them know she was in pain. The ache was so amazingly acute that all her toes and fingers are curled to the point where she nearly went out of breath.

"Hermione don't move!" cried Ginny as she helped her get to her original position on the bed.

_Thank you for telling me on time Ginny Weasley,_ she gritted her teeth. She scrunched her face as the numbing pain finally receded to her feet then went away. After taking a couple of well-needed breaths, she could only give Ginny's freckled face a confused glance.

"H-Hermione… you… bruises… all over…" she stammered, tears forming in her eyes, "Ron… oh gods!"

Just then Ron appeared with the mediwizard, perfectly in time to catch a hysterical Ginny and escort her out of the room.

_Bruises? From where? _More questions bombarded her already throbbing head, _I remember getting out of the Ministry building as fast as possible because…because what? Where am I supposed to be?_

The healer quickly checked her temperature and saw if her bandages need changing. Then went out of the room after a reassuring smile and words that she would be just fine.

Five minutes later, Ron, tall and well built, came in looking very relieved. "I'm so glad you're awake Hermione," he said holding her hand.

Hermione was still confused as ever. She breathed in deeply, concentrated on her tongue and forcefully whispered, "What… happened?" _Great job Hermione…_

"Oh. Ginny's just too overwhelmed from you waking up and she said she can't see you in so much pain therefore she burst out crying… and that's not what you're asking me is it?" he mumbled after receiving a knowing look from Hermione.

He breathed in deeply, looked at her sadly in the eyes and said, "You were attacked Hermione."

_Attacked? _Ron's words reverberated in her head. She wanted so much to ask Ron about this but she was trapped in her current state and had no choice but to let him continue.

"It was right after you got out of the Ministry of Magic building" he said, "At least that was what the Aurors in charge deduced."

_That's right. That's the last thing I remember before going unconscious, _she thought.

"If Malfoy didn't find you in your apartment that night…" he looked at her then glanced down as if running out of words to say. "Well… at least that git is good for something." He mumbled.

_Wait a minute. Why was I attacked in the first place? The Ministry of Magic is one of the most highly guarded buildings next to Azkaban! Something's not adding up. And I'm going to find out what it is…_

All of a sudden she had a yearning for a quick nap and reluctantly yawned.

Ron sensed this and remembered the healer's orders that she shouldn't be overtired. "I should be leaving, Hermione." He said getting up from the stool, "The healer said you needed a lot of rest, especially with all the blood you lost."

"No, please stay." She pleaded her voice weak, "I'm not… tired… at… all…" her eyes were closed and she was breathing peacefully by the time she said her last word.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise." Ron whispered. He gave her hand another squeeze, donned his cloak and apparated away.

From outside Hermione's room, he never noticed a pair of green eyes flicker with anger as its owner's plans almost crumbled to dust.

o000o

A/N: K. I revised this coz I think it's shtty. Oh well. Deal with it. I'm working on the 4th chappie. It should be uploaded by Monday.


	4. and even more surprises

Chapter 4: and even more surprises.

o000o

"Damn quacks…" muttered Malfoy under his breath.

He would have been here a lot earlier, most probably the night before, if not for the bumbling monkeys stopping him because of the bloody visiting hours even when he told them that he was a Malfoy and had donated almost half of their potion ingredients stock and a couple wings. Well… he might have threatened to curse their families as well but that's not the point. The point was that he needed to see Hermione. He might not be the most sentimental person but she meant a lot to him. Probably worth more than his life. What made him more irritated was when they told him that she needed rest after her last visitor, Ron-fucking-Weasley.

"Damn weasel…" he ground his teeth pushing past the door that lead towards the recovery wing.

After almost knocking down a young potion-maker ("watch where you're walking idiot!"), ignoring a woman asking for directions and almost getting hit by a swinging door, he finally reached room sixty-three, Margaret Carney ward. There, he was met with the sight of the tallest Weasley, newest keeper of the Wimbourne Wasps and the butt of every poor insult he could muster during his Hogwarts years, who was about to close the door when he saw him.

The two men's eyes stared at eachother, locked in a game of "silent challenge". Steel gray eyes met bright blue. Not one seemed to want to back down until an assistant healer finally found the perfect time to clear her throat. She was an extremely thin woman but her cough did seem to catch their attention.

She turned to Malfoy and asked in a bored voice, "Are you coming in or not?"

"Certainly," Draco answered his eyes never leaving Weasley's face, "as soon as this poor excuse of a quidditch player here lets me through. My, the Wasps' standard must be really low. Nowadays they would just take anyone tall enough to reach the hoops." He said to no one in particular.

Ron Weasley wouldn't budge an inch. Never in hell would he let that remark pass. Only Malfoy could push the right buttons. Even after all this time he never trusted him. No matter what Hermione said about him changing, that didn't erase the image of the smarmy brat who made him feel like shit at Hogwarts just because he couldn't afford a decent broomstick. He bored his eyes deeper, if it were possible, and stood his ground.

"Sir, will you let him in or not?" asked the assistant healer, "I need to re-bandage her in an hour and…"

"Don't worry, Weasley," interrupted Malfoy coolly, "I won't eat her alive."

"You better not Malfoy," Ron snarled, "if you value your life."

"As much as I'd like to stay and trade threats with you Weasley," he retorted sarcastically, "I'd rather go in and see my girlfriend" he said emphasizing his last word.

Ron could only clench his fists and grit his teeth as he walked away. He was not going to give in to Malfoy's mind games. He knew better than that. Besides, he already gave his word to Hermione to be "civil" to him. This was one of the times that made him re-think why he did that.

"Cocky little ferret," he muttered, glancing back at him before disappearing behind a wall.

Malfoy could only shake his head. Seven years he had been schooling with him and he can't even throw a decent insult. He smirked smugly as he opened the door to Hermione's room.

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he came in and closed the door. He slowly turned around and looked at her broken body. The sight softened his hard stare and he walked towards her bed.

She definitely looked a lot better than she did two nights ago. She dislocated her shoulder, a bruised face and a few broken ribs. She also had scratches all over body. But everything was bandaged and healing. The healers ran tests to see if she were jinxed in any way but so far she had been negative. He just couldn't figure out who could do such a thing. And why. That was when he made a promise to himself that if he caught the bastard that did this he would—

He never finished that thought because her lids fluttered and opened and Draco saw the chestnut colored eyes that he fell in love with. Her stare seemed to make him uncomfortable though because it was filled with confusion and uncertainty.

"Who are you?" she asked in a small voice.

o000o

Ron could just as easily apparate out of St. Mungo's to his apartment but he stayed anyway. He walked across the other side of the floor and entered a less used doorway. He walked past the sign that said in gold embossed letters, "Janus Thickey Ward" and tried not to look at the person on the first bed who was having a fit about the people needing his autograph and that he shouldn't disappoint them. He walked faster and decided to make his visit as fast as possible.

At the farthest end of the ward, there was a lone bed with only a small window illuminating it. He determinedly strode in and looked at the face of the occupant of the bed. The person on the bed was steadily breathing. His indistinguishable jet-black hair stuck out messy as ever. His lids were closed but if they weren't they would have shown his brilliant green eyes that were once young and full of mirth. Now it seemed that he would never open those eyes again.

The healers may have given up on him but not Ron Weasley. He would never give up on his own best friend.

"Hang in there, Harry." He whispered.

o000o

A/N: and yet another short chapter... i guess this is just because i don't feel like continuing anymore. A few reviews would help ::wink wink::. But i mean really... if people don't think it's not worthy continuing then i guess i would have to stop. lol. j/k you guys...

anyways a preview for the next chappie:  
why doesn't Hermione remember Draco??? and why is Harry in the Insane ward??? answers and more in the next chappie... probably gonna be posted in a few short weeks.. ;) or until my ego is boosted up again.


End file.
